User talk:David the Wavid
New episodes Do you mind that I do the new episodes now? I feel a bit guilty that I am taking your job or something :0 Notdoppler 18:37, September 30, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks :D I like doing them too. Notdoppler 18:49, September 30, 2011 (UTC) Just letting you know that from tomorrow I will away for a week, and therefore I will be inactive on this site. Subsequently, the new episodes will be up a little later. Notdoppler 07:34, October 16, 2011 (UTC) :Sure, that would save me putting them up late which could in turn postpone next weeks too. I hope to continue them after next week though when I'm back. Notdoppler 17:42, October 16, 2011 (UTC) ::Hi David, I'm back from my holiday. You were going to do the new episode pages this week but I see that for whatever reason, you haven't done them. So do you still plan to do so or shall I go ahead and create them? Notdoppler 15:42, October 24, 2011 (UTC) :::Sorry to keep bothering you David, but I may have to indefinitely stop doing the new episode pages because my computer has broken down (straight after coming back from hols as well!). This may also limit the amount of actual editing I do on here, as I will probably be making only fleeting edits from now on until I can get my PC fixed (I may have to purchase a new one altogether). I will keep you updated on the situation. Notdoppler 21:03, October 24, 2011 (UTC) ::::So will you do the new episodes full time again until I can get my computer sorted? Notdoppler 06:26, October 25, 2011 (UTC) Good news David, I took my PC to technicians and they diagnosed it as beyond repair. However, they are setting me up with a new computer which will be ready for tomorrow afternoon. Therefore, I would like to carry on with the new episode pages again if you don't mind. Although could you please go ahead with the episodes from 17th - 21st October? Again, sorry for bothering you and for constantly changing my mind. Notdoppler 16:07, October 25, 2011 (UTC) :Yeah sorry. I just thought if it was left much longer it would be hard to catch up, and I had some free time anyway (and can do it now I have a new computer). Notdoppler 14:40, October 27, 2011 (UTC) ::My e-mail address is chris-torrance@msn.com. Notdoppler 14:46, October 27, 2011 (UTC) I've now made all the new episodes from this week so far. Could I ask that you cross-check the ones from this week, as the guest casts have been fairly complex, and it's possible that there are some mistakes. Notdoppler 18:18, October 27, 2011 (UTC) :So when you get round to watching them will cross-check the lists, as I am putting off this weeks minor character pages until then, as I wouldn't want any mistakes! Notdoppler 00:06, October 29, 2011 (UTC) Hi, My name is Peter and I'm the Content Production Manager at Wikia. Congrats on your thriving wiki! I would love to offer you some design assistance on your main page/skin/headers. I'm sure we could put something together a little spruce up for you that you'd love and you'd have approval over it of course. Let me know if this would be of any interest. Thanks, Peter 05:23, November 7, 2011 (UTC) Image David, Ednasharon recently replaced the image for Episode 7730 (4th November 2011) and I am left unsure as to whether the replacement is a publicity photo or a screencap. To me, it looks rather small to be a screencap and less pixelated in full view. What's your verdict on this? Notdoppler 16:25, November 7, 2011 (UTC) Here is a sample of what the wiki could look like with all the changes: http://lexisandbox.wikia.com/wiki/Lexisandbox_Wiki I want to add a poll, but I thought since you're the admin, you should think of what the poll topic will be :) Also, I do plan on changing the wordmark because it's too similar to the custom headers. I'd keep "Corriepedia" as the title, but maybe not do the brick wall thing since I do it so often on the page. Let me know what you think! LexiLexi 20:42, November 8, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for the guidelines, I really appreciate how thorough they are! I also kind of hate the touristy picture, but the only images of Rovers Return Inn online that are big enough to have good resolution are either a fake replica (which a user did not like), or this one. If you can find a large picture you think would be good, post it on my wall, that would be awesome! As for everything else your wish is my command. We're all about layout and we'll keep all the stuff you find important :) LexiLexi 23:31, November 8, 2011 (UTC) No worries, this is my job and I enjoy it :) I especially love doing UK show wikis, I really enjoyed making over the Peep Show wiki since that's my favorite show of all time. Regarding the background image, I just uploaded a different one since I agree the tourists just need to go. Let me know if that's the real one, a replica, etc. LexiLexi 23:46, November 8, 2011 (UTC) I actually haven't. I'm super into UK comedies mostly. I spent a lot of time as a kid in the UK so I like to think I've gotten a good taste of culture but I've never had a chance to watch Coronation Street. Most of the UK shows I love have been cancelled, very sad :( I find that when I work on a wiki I start to become interested in watching the show myself, and so far that's happening...Coronation Street is the longest running soap opera in the world (as I'm sure you know) so the've got to be doing something right! Let me know when the new background shows up (stupid cache!) and tell me if it's ok. LexiLexi 23:56, November 8, 2011 (UTC) No worries, not being too negative. You're being honest and polite, that's all I ask for! I'm having trouble finding a picture of the actual street, but for now I can work on getting this to not follow the rest of the page. LexiLexi 00:08, November 9, 2011 (UTC) I found this picture- is this of the actual coronation street? It doesn't look like the others, but all the others are so small and low-res that they'd be really ugly and blurry if I used them for a skin I'm still working on the skin image but as for the main page content, here's what I have so far http://lexisandbox.wikia.com/wiki/Lexisandbox_Wiki (trying not to make it too text-heavy. If there's a different picture you want to use, just send it my way!) I haven't added featured quote yet but I will! LexiLexi 20:01, November 9, 2011 (UTC) Sounds great. So would you like me to use the Coronation Street picture that you sent me (the darker one) or the one I sent you, with the brick houses? Since you seem to be cool with both, I can give both a try and see which one goes better with the color scheme. LexiLexi Love the new look, also gave it a mention of the Coronation Street Blog http://coronationstreetupdates.blogspot.com/ Chewy2nd 06:54, November 10, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks Chewy! David 23:44, November 10, 2011 (UTC) Dear David; great news about the manchester meet up.;please will you invite my friend Nick..who contributes on here ..under the name; SOAPAHOLICSylvesterfan 18:25, November 12, 2011 (UTC) Woman in Shop (Episode 1784) - Poppy Lane Hello David, I have just noticed that you have uploaded a picture of 'Woman in Shop' from episode 1784, played by Poppy Lane. I am the godson of Poppy and only saw this episode by chance on Granada Plus but dont have a copy of it. Is this something you can help me with please? My godmother meant the world to me and being able to relive the memories by having some of her appearances on VHS/DVD is so heart warming. I have all 3 episodes of her appearance in May 1978 as Freda Loftus, along with the newspaper cuttings and official Granada photos from that time. I am also hoping to get hold of her first role as Mrs Barnes in 1971 (Episode 1054) Many Thanks for your time. Best wishes. Nick SOAPAHOLIC 18:35, December 2, 2011 (UTC) Poppy Lane Hi David, My e-mail is nick.roberts@hotmail.co.uk Many Thanks. Nick SOAPAHOLIC 19:51, December 3, 2011 (UTC) Wiki cross-promotion Hi David, I've put a link to my wiki underneath your featured article. I hope this isn't a problem! Regards, EmmerdaleWiki 15:51, December 5, 2011 (UTC) :Hi again! Assuming you went and had a read you may be interested to know it's been updated. The first 12 paragraphs are basically the same (although images and headings have been added). It's mainly the last three paragraphs that have been revised. Regards, EmmerdaleWiki Talk 12:49, December 9, 2011 (UTC) ::I missed someone obvious! Who by coincidence has quite a significant link between the two shows. For your interest, this has been ammended/added: :...Billy Walker, son of Rovers Return Inn licencees Jack and Annie. He first appeared in episode 15 and after many years in and out of the show, including nearly marrying Deirdre Hunt - who went on to marry Ken Barlow twice! - he made his final appearance in 1984. From 2004 to 2006 he played Emmerdale's Tom King. :Ken and Deirdre divorced after his affair with Wendy Crozier. Played by Roberta Kerr from June 1989 to May 1990, she went on to play Jan Glover in ''Emmerdale. Roberta was in Corrie''s first regular third weekly episode on 20th October 1989, and was a key character in ''Emmerdale''s first regular third episode on New Years Day 1997, as her son Dave had died in the episode transmitted on Boxing Day after a fire at Home Farm. EmmerdaleWiki Talk 21:01, December 11, 2011 (UTC) ::Another update! I'd ommitted to check if Stephanie Cole had been in Emmerdale, so the current Corrie actors paragraph's now been re-jigged, and of course the quiz paragraph has been updated, too. Did you watch the quiz? I'll be taking some images from it. I can take some useful to you while I'm at it too, if you like (e.g. Mark Charnock's two characters were both shown). I doubt if I'll be doing that until January though. ::By the way if you were wondering why the current Emmerdale characters list is so short its because I am aiming to keep the front page internationally spoiler-free, so revealing that for example Paula Tilbrook and Elizabeth Estensen are still current is a no-no. It disappointingly also meant there was no room to mention Joseph Gilgun anywhere without giving away that he is no longer in the show! (As an aside it also means that about a week after Cain Dingle had finally returned to the show in Finland and was elligible for the front page, he's back on "The List" after his near-fatal beating!) ::Now all I need to do is start linking some of the names mentioned to actual articles - though whether I'll start on that this side of christmas is anyone's guess! By the time I get round to it it'll probably be time to put a new featured article up lol! :o Anyway merry christmas to you all and all your editing team! EmmerdaleWiki Talk 11:08, December 18, 2011 (UTC) MERRY CHRISTMAS DAVID.yes i will see to those early eps in new year!Sylvesterfan 15:13, December 14, 2011 (UTC) Hi David, I'm a big fan of the site. You and the others are doing a fantastic job. I would contribute more but find the wiki "format" slightly offputting as a user. However,if I spot anything that needs looking at I'll let you know. On that subject,I did notice that the page listing the Christmas Day episodes does not include 1963,1967 or 1968. Perhaps there's a reason? Anyway,best wishes70s Fan 19:11, December 27, 2011 (UTC) Message Hi David, I am going to be rather busy from this week (as mentioned in my e-mail to you). Therefore, I will be making only occasional minor edits to the wiki and won't be doing the new episodes for the foreseeable. However, I may come back in a few weeks or so and contribute on a regular basis again. Notdoppler 19:52, January 15, 2012 (UTC) After Hours infobox David, I wondered if you'd help me out (when you have some spare time) with adding four more fields to the After Hours infobox? Basically, after managing to get hold of these episodes over the past couple of days, I've noticed there are credits for the Editor, Producer, Executive Producer and Designer which I can easily fill out. Unfortunately, after playing around with the template fields for a couple of hours, I can't figure out how to do it myself! Thanks --Karen2310 18:42, March 9, 2012 (UTC) :It looks like the additional fields are there now, many thanks. --Karen2310 20:09, March 11, 2012 (UTC)